Surprise, Surprise
by Deadly-Black-Goddess
Summary: Well,Well Sasuke Uchiha has returned from Oro! Yay! but will sakura accept him? will he ever love her back? and what's this? someone other than Naruto has a demon inside! who could it be? : saku/sasu all the way!
1. Prouloge

_**Sakura, 7:00p.m**_

Sakura Haruno walked silently through the streets of Konaha. A frown graced her face as a certain avenger clouded her mind. Sasuke Uchiha has been back for 1 year. No one had forced him, he came back willingly. He wasn't the same though. Yes, his hair was still black, his onyx eyes pierced into anyone's soul that looked at him. He still answered with only an 'Hn' or 'Aa'. But he seemed….different.

The wind slowly picked up and blew Sakura's hair around her face. The sun was setting and it was starting to get chilly. She didn't mind, the orange sky soothed her as well as the Sakura trees blowing in the breeze.

Sakura headed not toward her home, no. She headed to her favorite spot, the only spot that would comfort her without a presence. A spot her mother had showed her before she died. She kept walking and soon was lost in her thoughts again. She looked at the horizon and the orange sky reminded her of her loud mouth teammate. Naruto…… His goofy ways always knew how to cheer her up. He was always a brother to her. She felt guilty that she could never love him the way he wanted her to. But he accepted that and now was dating Hinata.

Without realizing her feet automatically stopped at the Cherry Blossom tree. She climbed to the top and lay on a branch. She sighed contently and closed her eyes. She was asleep in minutes.

_**Sasuke, 11:00 p.m**_

Sasuke couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned in his bed. Nightmares haunting his dreams, his mothers and fathers death played in his mind, over and over again. He got frustrated and decided to take a walk. He got dressed and left the Uchiha Compound. Sticking his hands in his pockets he strolled down the dark, empty streets. He passed the park, remembering how he used to play on the swings before the Massacre. His mind flooded with memories that he had stored away. His pushed them back and looked down and continued walking. He was walking passed the entrance of Konaha and felt a familiar chakura. He quickly remember it to be one of his female teammate, Sakura Haruno. The chakura was very faint.

Fear overwhelmed him, he ran toward where her signature was emitting. He thought of the worst things that could happen to her.

'_**What if some strange men came along and found her?! What if they rap-'**_

He cut off the horrible thought and wished for the best. He rushed to a cherry blossom tree. She was right here, this is where her chakura is coming from. He looked around fiercely and spotted something pink in the tree. He moved to the side of the tree and saw his sleeping teammate. He let out a breath that he had been holding.

He suddenly scowled and growled.

'_**Is she really that stupid?! How could she just fall asleep here?! What if someone came and took her? They would kill her on the spot and I would never see her again…..'**_

He let the thought of never seeing sakura again linger in his mind. How lonely would that be? He would fall apart without her smile, her laugh and that beautiful pink hair.

Yes, sasuke cannot deny he has grown feelings for the kounochi. (Hope I spelled that rite!! Probably didn't) He came back 1 year ago and he has learned to embrace his feelings. He no longer pushes her away. He is slowly letting her into his heart.

He glanced at her sleeping form. He debated on whether to take her to her house or stay here and watch her. He came to a conclusion and jumped to a tree opposite of hers. He sat on that branch all night, makinf sure no danger came to his Cherry Blossom.


	2. What Happned?

The sun rose from behind Konaha Mountains. Blinding sasuke, forcing him to wake up. He rubbed his eyes like a tired child and looked around sleepily. He groggily stretched and suddenly remembers why he stayed out in the forest in the first place. He eyes darted to the spot he last saw sakura peacefully sleeping before he feel asleep. And there she was, still sleeping her even breathing relaxed him immediately. He looked at the sun rise and determined it was only 7.

He lazily pulled himself up and gracefully jumped off the tree. Landing gently on the rough ground he searched the area with his sharingan. After confirming that the place was safe he stole on last glance at the cherry blossom in the tree and quietly walked back to Konaha.

**Sakura**

Sakura woke from the noises of the birds singing. She groaned and sat up, her back hurting from the uncomfortable position she took on in the middle of the night. She sighed and jumped off the tree a little less graceful than sasuke seeing that she almost fell face flat. (Well what do you expect?! It's like 7:45!! She's lucky she can even jump! I would have taking the easy way and just fallen off the tree, a few bumps and bruises here and there no big deal! ) She decided to just poof her way home. She made some hand signals and a _**POOF! **_was heard,(hence the poof theory).

Finally home, she went upstairs to get dressed and put new clothes on for the day. She remembered the team having a training session today and moaned in annoyance. She was already late!! The session started at 8 and it was already 8:30! She really needed to learn how to dress faster. After running downstairs she grabbed her kuni's (sp?) and some shurikin. She left her house within the minute.

**Training Grounds**

Team seven without sakura was waiting patiently for sakura. Heck!! Even Kakashi was only 10 minutes late. Naruto was worrying his butt of running around like a chicken with its head cut off.

"Kyaaa!!! Where's my poor Sakura-chan? What if she's dying right now? What if she got a cold? We have to save her!" Naruto rambled on.

Kakashi was reading his porno book, giggling here and there as he turned the page. ( o.0 ok ima sorta game for anything but I gotta say that's not on my 'do anything' list!) Sasuke was worried as well but sure as heck he wasn't showing it. What if there was a hidden enemy that his sharingan missed? Just as sasuke was about to offer to go to her house and find her, sakura rounded the corner and headed straight for them.

Naruto was the first to greet her when she finally reached them.

"Sakura-chan!! Where were you? I missed you, and I was worried some rapist came and got you!!" Naruto asked in one breath. His glossy blue eyes where questioning her emerald ones. And of course he was giving her a bear hug the whole time this was happening. (why does everyone thing some rapist is gunna come? o.0 didn't know konaha was like that! Geez man!)

"C-cant…Brea-athe..N-narut-to…" Sakura managed to wheeze out. She was slowly losing color in her face.

"Ahhh sorry sakura-chan, guess I got carried away again." Naruto said sheepishly and let sakura down. He put his hand at the back of his head and rubbed his head with a sheepish grin on his face.

When sakura regained color she smiled at him and nodded, making her way to sasuke to greet him.

"Good morning Sasuke!" She greeted happily, the smile still plastered on her face. Sasuke looked at her and answered with his usual 'Hn'.

Kakashi sighed and put his book away. The training session had to start sooner or later didn't it?

"Ok guys, Naruto and sasuke spar first then who ever wins will go against sakura. Sakura and I will be sitting under the tree until the match is over." Kakashi stated while him and sakura took their positions under the tree, while sasuke and naruto took their sparing positions.

As usual sasuke switched on his sharingan while naruto made clones. (I really don't want to explain the battle scene sasuke got a critical hit on naruto and naruto got a critical hit on sasuke.) Sasuke being sasuke wanting to win started his chidori, lighting cracks filling the air while he charged it up. Not want to be out done, naruto created a clone and started to make rasengan.

Kakashi noted this extremity fast and was about to run over there to stop them when a flash of pink caught his eye. The pink flashed across the field to sasuke and naruto so fast he didn't know what was happening.

Once chidori was charged sasuke made a battle cry and charged to naruto full speed. Naruto was done a half-second after sasuke and charged toward him with his own battle shout.

They saw a flash of pink before their attacks collided. Lighting and chakura exploded the whole area. Tree's being destroyed on contact and ground being thrown everywhere. When the dust cleared everything was clear now. Sasuke's eyes widened as much as they would, he was speechless. He couldn't find the words in his mouth. Naruto was worse, tears clouding his eyes he found his words and slowly whimpered the name form his lips.

"S-sak-kra-chan?"

In the middle of the battle scene was the pink haired ninja. Chidori sticking out of her chest and Rasengan sticking out of her stomach, her bangs covered her eyes. Blood coming out of her closed mouth was all you could see of her face. His abdomen was bleeding furiously and her chest was torn. Kakashi appeared out of nowhere and was beside sakura in a heartbeat. In one swift movement he pulled the boys hands out of her. Sasuke and Naruto stumbled back a few steps but were right back by her side.

It seemed like forever but when Sakura finally looked up at them, her eyes were no longer green. But pure violet. She turned to Sasuke with one quick movement and her eyes full of hate for him. She growled fiercely and her eyes flashed red for a moment before she spoke.

"Don't touch him." That wasn't her voice that came out. Sasuke realized; that wasn't sakura's voice. The voice was more angel like but menacing at the same time. She turned to Naruto with worry in her eyes.

"Kyubi? Are you alright?" Everyone noticed how she used to word Kyubi instead of naruto but it wasn't in a mean way, it was in a concerning way.

Naruto's eyes flashed orange before him as well had his voiced changed.

"Shikara?" That was the Kyubi asking. Hope filled Naruto's eyes. Which were being controlled by the Kyubi.

Sakura didn't answer and took that question as a 'yes im fine'. Sakura being controlled by Shikara moved away from the scene. She made about 15 hand signals and yelled,

"Kikyhua Shikara!" Green chakura swirled around Sakura and her wounds healed very quickly. Once all her wounds were healed sakura's eyes turned back to their emerald.

Sakura looked back at the guys. Her eyes showing how apologetic she was. She made a move to leave the area when Kakashi moved in front of her. Eyeing her suspiciously before talking.

"Where do you think your going?"


End file.
